Just Another High School Story
by Thalia-Saran
Summary: Ziva is the new girl at school and quickly becomes friends with Abby and McGee, however the person she is really interested in is Tony DiNozzo, is there more to the popular, playboy jock than meets the eye. Little does Ziva know he is just as interested in her...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own NCIS, only in my dreams

As she walked into the busy, bustling home-room, she suddenly knew fitting in here was going to be one of the hardest assignments she had ever faced. She looked around the room slowly, attempting to find any clues that might show her what to do, where to sit or who to talk to. She noticed how everyone's eyes flicked towards her, taking in what she was wearing and how she stood: who Ziva David was.

The room was clearly split, in one corner was a group of guys, laughing and joking without a care in the world. In front of them was the prettiest of the girls, bleached blonde hair and lashings of mascara, pointing and giggling towards the back corner. The rest of the room was split into smaller groups; the band crew, the girl jocks and the geeks. However the group Ziva was drawn to most though was the pair at the front of the room. One looked like a geek, unfashionable, inexpensive clothes and an unflattering haircut, the other was dressed in all black with a chunky dog collar around her neck.

However it wasn't the odd clothes or even odder combination of people that drew Zivas eyes to the pair, it was the bright, genuine smiles and laughs they shared. A set of smiles that was shortly directed at her!

''Come sit over here!" the dark haired girl shouted loudly beckoning and pointing to the empty chair next to her. Ziva looked to the boy for conformation to find him smiling shyly back and nodding gently. Ziva quickly walked towards them and took a seat, ignoring the points and giggles that she was attracting.

''Im Abby!'' the girl said with a beaming grin, ''And this is McGee!'' she said happily, her smile growing wider.

''Tim'' he said quietly, ''what's your name?'' he asked embarrassedly.

''Ziva'' she said with a quick smile, still wondering how the loud bubbly goth came to be friends with the shy geek. ''Im new. From Israel.''she finished, looking down at her hands as if she had said to much.

''Wow that's cool.''Abby said excitedly 'what it like there?' she asked happily.

''Its cool'' Ziva said uncertainly looking down at her hands again, ''well actually it's pretty hot there!'' Ziva said with a shy laugh, knowing that it was a pretty lame joke. Thankfully both Abby and McGee laughed distracting Ziva from the memories of Israel.

Ziva had moved to America for safety. After the suicide bombings that had killed her mother and beloved sister, her father had decided Israel was not safe for his daughter and she should therefore move to America. Ziva had been too shell shocked to notice the fragile gesture of care and protectiveness that her father was showing. Her body had gone through the motions of moving to a foreign country, but her mind had always been stuck back in Israel rewinding and replaying the memory if her home: smoking debris on the ground, no living people left inside. Stepping into the classroom of foreign faces was the first time it had sunk in, she had started a new life.

''Ziiii-vaaaaa'' Abby said loudly waving her hand in front of Zivas eyes ''You zoned out for a moment there!'' she finished with a smile.

Just as Abby finished talking, a wave of silence swept across the room. Ziva looked up to see a teacher had walked into the room and taken a seat at her desk. As she began to take a register Ziva began to really observe the world around her, she listened to the way the teacher said a students name and to the way they replied, she matched names to faces and stored them in her mind for later.

Just as the teacher (a Miss Fontanne) was reaching the end of the register another student walked in. The whole class immediately broke in to chatter as the jocks in the corner called out the their friend and the girls began to giggle- again. He briefly scanned the room before his eyes came to rest on Ziva, he gave a small but confident smile and nodded briefly at both Abby and McGee before jogging over to the back corner and greeting his friends with hi-fives and tales of his summer holidays.

''Thats Tony'' Abby said with grin, ''star of the football team and possibly the most popular guy in the entire school!'' she finished glancing in his direction. 'Nice guy as well' she added breezily, nodding at McGee for confirmation.

'Nicer than his friends' McGee muttered under his breath so only Abby and Ziva could hear. Ziva cocked her head confusedly, not really understanding, but she sensed it was not something to ask about so left it alone.

Ziva looked over towards Tony who was sitting in the middle of the swarm, telling yet another funny story about his summer. Even Ziva admitted he was very handsome, he had dancing green eyes and messy brown hair; he also had an impressive physique, it was clear he was an athlete.

Suddenly Zivas musings were interrupted by the cutting voice of Miss Fontanne, 'Mr DiNozzo, please let me finish the register' she said sharply 'then you can explain why you are so late!' she finished ignoring his protests that it wasn't his fault.

After the register and general start of term messages it was time for the first class of the day.

''Whats your first class Ziva?'' Abby asked politely, peering over to look at Zivas timetable. ''Ooooh Spanish! Same as me!'' she said excitedly, picking up her black, studded bag, ''let's go!''.

As the two girls wandered towards the Spanish classroom someone came running up behind them. ''Hey Abs'' the voice said cheerily. The two girls quickly turned around to see none other than Tony DiNozzo standing behind them, ''Did I hear you two say you were heading towards Spanish?'' he said with a huge grin, ''Tony, by the way'' he said to Ziva pointing one hand to his chest and sticking the other out for a handshake. Ziva shook politely and said that her name was Ziva. ''Pretty name'' he said with another charming smile, ''and nice to meet you''.

When they got to the Spanish room they found that the teacher wanted them to sit in alphabetical order. Ziva rolled her eyes, how old did the teacher think they were? She simply hoped that she didn't have to sit next to one of the blonde barbie dolls from the morning group.

''Hello Zeeevvah'' a voice said, before pulling up a chair next to her. It was Tony again.

''What are you doing?'' Ziva asked with a hostile voice. Tony just smirked: ''David- DiNozzo, their alphabetical, I sit here'' he said with another swift smile. Zivas first thought was to wonder how Tony knew her surname- as far as she could remember she had told no-one her surname, not even Abby. Her second realisation was that he had pronounced it correctly. Since she had arrived in the states no-one had pronounced he surname correctly.

''How did you know my name..'' Ziva asked trailing off embarrassedly looking up at his face, once again realising how handsome he was. He just tapped the side of his nose knowingly and told her he wouldn't reveal his sources.

Before Ziva had a chance to reply the lesson began. Ziva knew she was going to be bored; she already spoke fluent Spanish and she could tell her classmates were only just at a conversational level. The teachers gaze turned to Zivas corner of the room and Ziva just hoped she didn't get asked a question. She wanted to stay invisible for as long as possible. Thankfully her prayers were answered and she saw the teacher ask Tony a question: ''Tony, what is the word for apple?'' she asked, leaving Ziva incredulous at how easy the lesson was.

Tony looked stumped.''appel-a?'' he said in the best Spanish accent he could master. The class burst into laughter as Tony grinned again. Ziva just rolled her eyes, it was clear Tony had no-idea. As the laughter died away she turned to Tony and rolled her eyes again. Tony just leant in and whispered something in her ear:"¿por qué poner los ojos?". He leant back and smiled at her raising his eyebrows. Ziva just stared at him. There was clearly more to Tony DiNozzo than originally met the eye.

translation: ¿por qué poner los ojos? = why do you roll your eyes?


	2. Chapter 2

.  
Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction I would be lying on a beach somewhere hot buying lots of expensive clothes :)

A/N I know this chapter is a little slow but I do have a plot honestly! Watch this space :)

As Ziva walked into the school canteen Ziva saw yet another challenge awaited her, where to sit a lunch?Thankfully she heard the cheery voice of Abby once again, shouting her name across the cafeteria: "Ziva! Over here!" she shouted waving her arms wildly in the air. Ziva smiled and wandered over to the table were Abby, McGee and a few others sat. As she sat down Ziva realised that she had smiled more in one day than she had in the entire 2 months since the bombing, she was really starting to like America!

As they group chatted over lunch Ziva learned more and more about her new friends. Both were clearly exceptionally clever, particularly in the sciences. McGee game a younger sister Sarah and an expectant but loving family. Abby had a younger brother Luca, and her parents were deaf; Abby claimed that her excuse for speaking so much as school was because she didn't speak at home!

''What about you Ziva, what are your family like?'' Abby asked breezily. Ziva froze. She had no idea what to say.

''Well at the moment I'm staying with my dads friends'' Ziva said tersely, ''Jenny and Jethro Gibbs'' she finished, looking down at her hands.

''Ahhh, that's awesome!'' Abby said happily, grinning at a confused Ziva, ''that's like right opposite me!''. Ziva smiled again, trying to distract herself from the memories of her real family.

Realising the lull in conversation and needing a distraction Ziva asked the question she had been dying to ask all lunch break. "So, what do you know about Tony DiNozzo?" Ziva gushed quickly, feeling her cheeks go pink at the sudden outburst. Abby smiled, McGee just raised his eyebrows.

"Someone has a crush!" Abby sang, her eyes flickering with amusement while Ziva blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"I do not like him in that way. He just knows a lot about me so I would like to know more about him." Ziva stated with a matter of fact tone.

Abby's grin grew as she heard Zivas explanation, "If you say so Ziva. Anyways" she said with a slight smirk , "Anthony D DiNozzo Jr, no one knows what the D stands for, his father is a very rich business man so they live in the mahoosive house on the corner of my- I mean our road" Abby said with a smile and nod in Zivas direction, "Star of the school football team and pretty good at all other sports as well, not the brightest bean though when it comes to schoolwork. You saw him in Spanish!" Abby said with a sympathetic smile, Ziva raised her eyebrows in surprise, she would have expected Abby to know of Tonys talent. "Very, very nice guy though!" Abby finished cheerily smiling and giving a slight wave to Tony himself as he walked into the cafeteria.

Why was it this guy was always late? Ziva thought to herself. Attention seeker? Didn't own a watch? Or was there a more interesting reason? Nonetheless Ziva sent a smile across to him. He quickly sent a warm grin back once again reminding Ziva how handsome Tony was.

The rest of Zivas first day went by in a blur; first after lunch she had Maths, the subject she had always found the hardest. Thankfully she was in the same class as Tim so he helped her through the exercises. Tim, despite his shyness, had a great sense of humour and she actually found herself enjoying math! First time for everything. Her final lesson was art! What a waste of her time; she couldn't draw to save her life and to her dismay, since Spanish she had been in no classes with Tony.

Fortunately the lesson went quickly and as the bell rang Ziva let out a sigh of relief. She had made it. Her first day at an American school. No tears, no outbursts of Hebrew, no fights. In every way possible, the day had been a success!

In one swift movement Ziva pulled her rucksack onto her shoulder and stood up. She walked towards the door with a new found spring in her step elated from the success of her very first day.

As she stood at her locker pacing up her bag a voice interrupted her thoughts: "Hey Zeeevaahh" the voice said brightly. Ziva quickly shut the door and spun round; she knew only one person with that voice. The voice she had been wanting to hear all day. She quickly spin around to see all three of her new friends grinning at her.

"Abby said you lived on our road so we thought you might wanna walk home with us?" Tony said confidently, already knowing that Ziva wasn't going to say no.

"I'd love to" Ziva said shyly, smiling at her new friends who all smiled warmly back at her.

On the journey home the conversation was mostly dominated by Tony and Abby, Ziva and Tim didn't mind though. They were both happy to listen to the crazy conversations; the topics ranged from sports to celebrities and from the weather to what they thought of the teachers. Ziva thought all of the conversations were hilarious though and she felt like she had laughed more on the short walk home than ever before in her life!

The first house the group came to was Tonys. In fact 'house' was a complete understatement. The building was huge; it was surrounded by a thick, green, perfectly trimmed hedge. The building itself was at the bottom of a long drive, it was a beautiful red brick building with ivy and roses climbing up around the large green door. It looked like a very homely, cosy place.

"See ya!" Tony said loudly, with a jaunty wave as he turned to walk up the long drive towards his house. Ziva watched as Tony stopped and chatted to the many gardeners scattered across the gardens.

Quickly after dropping Tony off they came to McGees house: modest, but friendly looking all the same.

Abby and Ziva walked the final straight in silence, a rare occurrence with Abby. When they reached there homes Abby suddenly turned and wrapped Ziva in a bone crushing hug. "See you tomorrow Zi" Abby said, pulling out of the hug and turning towards her house. She looked over her shoulder and waved to Ziva before wandering towards her door and letting herself in.

Ziva watched Abby let herself then turned and walked towards her own house musing on her new friends and wondering what met them when they entered home. As Ziva walked in she didn't see what she expected; usually Jenny and Jethro worked late and weren't home until late. However today Jenny and Jethro were actually home; sitting around the round, pine table.

"How was school Ziva?" Jenny asked concernedly, worry etched on her face. It was clear from their expressions that they were expecting the worst.

"It was great" Ziva grinned, registering the identical looks of shock on their faces and smiling even more. "People are really nice there" said Ziva happily.

"So any particular friends?" Jenny asked, her face starting to glow with happiness that Zivas first day hadn't been a disaster.

"Well there's Abby and Tim" Ziva said, watching how Jenny and Jethro smiled and nodded at her as if to say 'good choice'. "And Tony" she said with a slight blush. The look of shock that flickered through Jenny and Jethro's faces was almost to quick to notice, but not quite; Ziva frowned confusedly at the reaction, how did they know Tony?

"Tony DiNozzo?" Jethro asked quietly, making a rare adventure into the world of speech. Ziva nodded uncertainly as Jethro and Jenny looked at each other.

"Is that okay" Ziva asked tentatively, worried about what terrible secret Tony had.

"Oh yes that's fine honey" Jenny said with another beaming smile at Ziva, "Just didn't expect you to be friends with that group, that's all" she finished, trailing off at the end. Jethro just stayed silently looking at Ziva.

Jenny might have tried to hide it but Ziva could tell they were hiding something about Tony DiNozzo. Ziva wanted to know how they knew Tony? What secret were they hiding. Ziva was going to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS :( wish I did though! :D

As Ziva went for her morning run her thoughts were entirely taken up with the mystery of Anthony DiNozzo. Ever since Jenny and Jethro's strange reactions last night her mind had been in overdrive trying to work out his secrets.

As she ran towards the corner of the road she found herself subconsciously slowing to a walk, it wasn't until she was completely stationary that she looked up and realised that she was standing at the end of the DiNozzo drive; she stared up at the beautiful, brick building trying to suppress the feelings of jealousy washing over her. Tony certainly had a lucky life!

Dreaming of what it must be like to have that much money Ziva picked up her feet and continued to run.

She quickly found herself in the park, running along the lush green grass beside the shallow river. The park was Ziva's favourite place to be, her favourite spot was a bench overlooking the river under the trees. If Ziva arrived early enough she watched the sunrise over the river, the golden beams dancing peacefully on the lazy ripples of the river. The sunrise was something that reminded her of Israel, of home. Ziva missed home more than she cared to admit, she missed the heat and the almond trees and the language, most of all though she missed her family, the one thing she could never recreate.

As she sat on the bench musing the changes that had occurred in her life she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

Reacting on instinct alone, in the only way she knew, Ziva quickly spun around, throwing her hand into the assailant's stomach and assuming a defensive stance.

Turning to face the person she quickly realised her mistake; she recognised the face of the boy doubled over in pain: Tony.

"What are you? A ninja?" Tony asked between pants, starting to chuckle as he regained his breath.

"Tony I'm so sorry!" Ziva gushed, gripping Tony's hands and pulling him up. "Are you okay" she said embarrassedly.

"I'm fine" Tony said with a cheesy grin, "those were some serious ninja skills" he finished with an impressed tone.

"Thanks" Ziva said embarrassedly, blushing a shade of pink. "Are you out running?" Ziva asked interestedly, wondering if she might have found herself a running partner, and a chance to find out more about Tony.

"Yeah, I need to stay fit for football" Tony said, trying his best to read Ziva's expression.

"Why have I not seen you before" Ziva asked, millions of questions on her mind.

"I spent the summer at my uncle's in England" Tony said, smiling to himself at the happy memories of his summer vacation.

"With your family?" Ziva asked in the hope of finding out more about Tony's home life.

"Nah" said Tony with a sad smile, "my dad couldn't be bothered to come, he had work." Tony finished in a slightly bitter tone, a voice that Ziva had never heard Tony use before.

"What about your mum?" Ziva asked curiously, surprised that his parents had sent him off to a foreign country alone for almost three months. Sure, it was similar to what her father had done, but in Ziva's mind the circumstances were totally different.

"She died" Tony said quietly, with no hint of his almost usual, omnipresent smile.

"Oh, Tony I'm sorry" Ziva said quietly, sensing the need to move on to a new subject. "Shall we run?" Ziva asked nervously, watching as Tony managed a tentative grin.

"Race you to my house" Tony said loudly, his boyish grin fully back in place as he took off through the grass at an impressive speed. Ziva barely had time to think before taking off after him.

Ziva came to the green hedges a few seconds after Tony who was casually leaning against a lamppost his cheeks pink from the exercise.

"You're pretty quick for a girl" Tony said with an impressed tone.

"Thanks," Ziva said between pants. " I have a sew though, now" she said breathlessly, taking in Tony's confused expression. "You know, a sew" Ziva said emphatically, "in my side." she finished pointing to the side of her ribcage.

"Ohhh" said Tony, a huge smile breaking onto his face, "you mean a stitch!" he said, trying to contain his laughter.

"That is the one!" Ziva said sheepishly, throwing her hand up into the air and smiling at Tony's laughter. "Anyway, I will see you at school Tony" Ziva said as she waved goodbye and watched Tony jog back down his drive.

Ziva felt elated as she walked back to her house, she had had a fantastic run and found out more about Tony. She let herself in noticing that despite the early hour, both Jenny and Jethro had already left for work so she had the house to herself.

After a quick shower, and getting dressed Ziva walked down to the kitchen to get breakfast. On her way she looked in the mirror to check her outfit; black cami and khaki cargo pants. Although it may not have been the most fashionable outfit, it was comfortable and most definitely Ziva. Ziva poured herself some Frosties and was happily reading the newspaper when she heard a beeping coming from the other room.

Straight away she headed into the sitting room (the source of the noise) silently listening for another beep so she could narrow down the site of the beeping. Her silence was rewarded with another beep; this time Ziva identified the object as a phone and after a short amount of time she saw it flashing on the window ledge.

Looking at the phone Ziva realised that Jethro's phone had received a message, as she looked at the phone her expression morphed from one of elation at finding the phone to an expression of shock. The fact Jethro had left his phone at home did not surprise Ziva as in only 2 months she had realised that technology was not Jethro's best friend. What shocked her though was the message flashing on the screen:

"Gibbs, got your message. Same time, same place. Tony".

As soon as Ziva read the name thousands of questions shot through her brain. Although it could be any Tony, someone from work or a friend or family, Ziva was instantly sure it was her Tony.

More than anything else at that moment Ziva wanted to go and watch the meeting, however the text message was too vague to act upon. Ziva was going to have to find a way to get the information out of Tony on her own.

As Ziva walked into home room she walked straight over to the front desk and sat down next to Abby. Abby instantly began chatting to Ziva about some new music she was listening to (Vampire Jam) and a new dog collar she had ordered. Ziva wasn't really listening though, she kept glancing to Tony's corner scouring the group for his face.

"He's not there you know" said McGee quietly, reading Ziva's movements. Ziva looked at McGee interestedly, she had thought she was being pretty subtle. Apparently not. She must have lost her Mossad touch!

Ziva kept expecting Tony to walk in at any minute, but she was disappointed and left for Spanish wondering if the meeting had just happened. Her and Abby walked to Spanish quickly, Abby talking ten to the dozen about her band while Ziva listened in silence.

However when she reached Spanish, a surprise awaited her. Tony was already there. As she slipped into the seat beside him she asked him where he was in home room.

"I lost track of time!" he said with a sheepish grin at Ziva, whilst pulling his Spanish books out of his bag.

Ziva had to admit, if he wasn't telling the truth, he was a very good liar. She couldn't help thinking he would be a very good undercover agent! Despite all if this Ziva was still convinced there was something going on, Ziva needed to find out more about Tony DiNozzo. There was now too many "coincidences" and since moving in with Jenny and Jethro, Ziva had learnt Jethro's rule #39: there's no such thing as coincidences.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since Spanish, Ziva's head had been buzzing with both wild speculation and questions that she just couldn't ask. Although in Spanish she had been entertained by Tonys whispers about the Spanish teacher (in impeccable Spanish, no less),the rest of the day had dragged on and on until Ziva felt sure someone had been messing up the school clocks.

All Ziva wanted was to get home to a computer so that she could start her own investigation into what Tony had to do with Gibbs and why they were meeting. When the final bell finally rang Ziva sighed in relief and straight headed to her locker.

Tony had football trials and McGee was staying in school to study, so it was just Abby who met Ziva at her locker at the end of the day.

"Soooo, how was your second day?" Abby asked interestedly as they began the walk home. "Did you get the chance to talk to Tony?" Abby asked suggestively, wiggling her dark eyebrows up and down.

"Well" started Ziva, "we had a good time in Spanish" she said with a smile. "But we didn't really talk about ourselves much." Ziva trailed off with a disappointed sigh.

"Abby, can you keep a secret?" Ziva suddenly said on a spur of the moment thought, "I need help with a project of mine" she finished with a guilty half-smile.

"Oooh secrets" said Abby excitedly, "I love secrets, I'm good at keeping secrets, secret-keeper Abby at your service" babbled Abby with a mock salute that finished with a flick of her black pigtails. "Soo what is the secret project?" Abby asked excitedly, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"It's about Tony" Ziva said with a smirk, taking in Abby ecstatic expression. "I think he has a big secret, something to do with Jethro. I want to find out more, but I need someone to help me." Ziva finished starting to wonder if she had made a huge mistake at bringing in Abby to help.

The grin on Abby's face seemed to do the impossible and grow even larger before she started babbling again, "I can do fingerprints, and I can hack computers and I can use a microscope and stuff!" she said, taking a gap only in order to breathe. "I mean I don't have the fancy equipment, but there is plenty of stuff I can do at home" she finished with a dazzling smile.

Ziva just laughed at Abby's enthusiasm and realised that she had definitely made the right decision asking Abby!

"Do you want to come round and get started?" Ziva said, shyly.

"Of course!" said Abby enthusiastically, clapping her hands together. "I'll just go home to get some stuff and dump my bag!" she said excitedly, nodding at Ziva for confirmation, making her pigtails wiggle up and down.

"See you in a minute" Ziva said with a grin, turning and heading for her house before Abby could pull her into another hug.

About ten minutes later Ziva heard a knock on the door; in fact knock was not really the way to describe the noise. The guest appeared to be attempting to play a song with the knocker on the door. It could only be Abby!

"Did you guess the song?" Abby said with a grin as Ziva opened the door.

Ziva just raised her eyebrows.

"I guess metal isn't you're kinda oppop"Ah well, I lguess you couldn't be completely perfect" she sighed comically, over-exaggerating her disappointment.

"What's that?" Ziva said motioning to the red and yellow cup that Abby was clutching.

"Caaaf-pooow!" Abby said happily taking a long sip. "It helps me think" she said excitedly, grinning at Ziva who simply rolled her eyes.

"Shall we go upstairs then?" Ziva said seriously, keen to get onto the subject of Tony's secret.

"Definitely" Abby replied in a surprisingly serious tone as she wandered towards the stairs.

When the girls reached Ziva's bedroom Abby stood for a moment, in the doorway, taking in every element of Ziva's room. The wall was painted a surprisingly soft baby blue and the curtains and bedclothes were plain white; it reminded Abby of the sky, she thought with a smile. There wasn't many personal things around the room but thankfully Ziva had a computer and desk for Abby to work with. The object that drew Abby's attention most though was a small framed picture on the bedside table.

The picture showed four people, all smiling into a camera, sitting squashed-together on a faded sofa. Abby recognised Ziva immediately, a wide, bright smile on her face. The Ziva in the picture was younger and more innocent than the face of the girl standing stock-still in the doorway. There was a man and a woman, both with Ziva's dark hair, the woman's curling prettily around her face. Next to Ziva was another young girl. She looked exactly like Ziva but had a rounder face and short hair falling prettily around her smiling face.

"Who are they" Abby asked quietly.

"My family" Ziva whispered, sadness leaking into her frail voice. "Eli, Rivka and Tali" she trailed off with a longing tone.

"They're beautiful"

"I know" Ziva murmured, a tear rolling down her cheek, "They were".

A look of shock and surprise crossed Abby's face as she noticed the subtle use of the past tense.

The pair stood awkwardly in silence before Ziva began to talk again.

"The computer is there" she said motioning to the desk in the corner and wandering past a solemn looking Abby attempting a nervous smile.

"Cool" said Abby happily, as if she had flicked a switch to put the electricity back into her personality, flashing a 100 watt smile at Ziva before nodding gently to show her sympathy and understanding. She then pulled up a chair and pressed the switch to turn on the monitor.

Ziva smiled. The investigation had begun.

After half an hour the pair had gained a much wider picture of the DiNozzo family. There was no recent mentions of a current Mrs. DiNozzo but there appeared to multiple articles about Mr DiNozzo getting married, then divorced again. It seemed that after Tony's mother's death Mr DiNozzo had simply remarried again and again. It must have been tough for Tony.

Apart from notices about basketball and football triumphs there wasn't much about Tony either. However when Anthony DiNozzo Senior was entered into Abby's very own modified search engine ( a summer project with McGee) a myriad of results surfaced. There was stories of him ripping off innocent people, creating dodgy contacts and even stories of him ruining people's homes in order to build new houses and even a golf course! However Abby's findings did not, quite literally, add up. It appeared that Senior was spending and saving much more than he appeared to be earning.

After showing Ziva the figures the two girls shared a look. Although they couldn't be sure they had picked up every deal and detail, "McAbby Search" had the capability to look into businesses files ( as long as they were basic level security) so they were pretty sure they were close.

Ziva and Abby looked at each other as they realised they were having the same thoughts. Illegal.

"Has he been investigated" asked Ziva glancing at the impossible numbers again.

Abby typed into the computer and pressed enter as a new range of results flashed up on the screen.

"Wow" said Abby leaning back in her chair. "He's been investigated by everybody. FBI, CIA, NSA even NCIS" she said excitedly taking another long sip of caf-pow.

"NCIS?" Ziva exclaimed in surprise, "I thought they only investigated navy crimes?" she finished with a confused tone.

"Maybe a navy guy got scammed or something" Abby said with a shrug. "Or maybe they just know Gibbs is the best!" she exclaimed with a bright grin.

Ziva just laughed and spoke again in a more serious tone,"It definitely seems like there is something dodgy going on with Senior. Lets start our investigation there." she stated, pausing to think of their next step. "Can you hack federal databases?" Ziva asked warily, knowing they were branching into illegal territory.

"Of course" said Abby, her smile constant. "But I might need my McGee" she said uncertainly, her smile faltering.

"You think we can trust him?"

Abby nodded seriously.

"See you tomorrow then!" Abby said happily, standing up and throwing the empty caf-pow cup into the bin.

The pair were exchanging goodbye hugs in the hall when the phone suddenly rang causing the two to jump apart in surprise. Motioning a wave to Ziva, Abby quietly left so Ziva could answer the phone.

"Hello it's Ziva" she answered confidently, wondering who it could be.

"Oh... Hi Ziva it's Tony" the voice said in an unusually serious tone. "Is Gibbs home?" he asked, a hint of the usual Tony creeping into his voice.

"Sorry Tony he is still at work" she said, her original surprise (and excitedness) that Tony had called turning into one of intrigue when she heard Gibbs' name.

"Erm, can you ask him to call me" he asked uncertainly "when he, well, you know gets home" he trailed off quietly.

"Of course Tony, should I tell him what it's about" she asked politely, attempting to squeeze as much information as possible out if him.

"He'll know" he stated bluntly, "See you tomorrow Zi" he finished, slightly more softly before hanging up the phone.

Ziva held on to the phone for a few seconds in shock for a few seconds before calmly placing the phone onto the table. She had learnt nothing from Tony, even with the perfect opportunity. However worse than the feeling of letting herself down in terms of the mission was the feeling that Tony didn't want to talk to her at all! Had she done something wrong? Or was the reason for needing Gibbs more serious than she thought? Was Tony in trouble?


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: this chapter is wholeheartedly dedicated to middawn as without the encouragement at they gave me this chapter would probably meet have been seen and the story would have not been continued. I accidentally deleted the chapter I originally wrote and thanks to middawn I actually rewrote t. I'm not entirely happy with it but hey, here goes nothing!

as usual I own nothing

The phone call had plagued Ziva's thoughts all evening. She had been utterly unable to concentrate on anything, even when Gibbs and Jenny eventually reached home her worries were not appeased.

As soon as they stepped through the door Ziva sprinted to the hall to pass on the message, Jenny and Gibbs didn't think they had ever seen Ziva so vexed. After explaining the call to the pair Gibbs whispered a few indistinguishable words to Jenny before turning and striding back our through the still open front door.

This made Ziva worry even more.

As hard as she tried to sleep, Ziva tossed and turned until she heard the familiar click of the front door and realised Gibbs was home. Tony was safe.

Ziva rose at her usual early time, ready to run yesterday's worries away. Pulling on her favourite running shoes a new type of worry entered Ziva's mind; what if Tony was fine last night and his cold manner was simply because he didn't want to talk to her! What of he didn't show up for the run? Maybe he didn't really like her at all!

Pondering why she even cared so much she wandered down the steep stairs. However when she opened the door she saw that her thoughts had been proved wrong again. Leaning casually against the lamp post was Tony DiNozzo.

"Heeeeyyy Zeeevah" Tony grinned straightening out his arm so he swung freely around the post, no indication that they had spoken at all last night.

"Hey Tony" Ziva said shyly, a hint of apprehension in her voice.

"Your not mad about last night are you?" Tony asked politely, surprising Ziva by reading her emotions and coming to the correct conclusion. She thought she hid her thoughts much better than that.

"No" smiled Ziva, starting to run along the street, "I hadn't even thought about it" she lied, intently watching his face for expression whilst trying not to run into a tree.

"Liar!" Tony grinned mischievously, sticking his tongue out at Ziva.

"Well, maybe just a little bit.." Ziva conceded graciously. "But now you mention it" Ziva added, her entire demeanour changing, " what was it about?".

"Math homework" Tony said, his face devoid of any signs of lying, "Gibbs was helping me" he finished.

Ziva didn't buy it, but Tony definitely was a very convincing liar.

"Why so stressed then?" Ziva countered.

Tony looked at Ziva; "it's math Ziva, it makes everything stressful." he said with an enormous smile, raising his eyebrows comically

Ziva couldn't help but smile.

As they passed Tony's house Ziva turned to Tony and asked him a question she had been bursting to ask.

"What it like-" Ziva stammered embarrassedly, " you know- being rich?".

Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Lonely" he said simply.

"Really, because its well, really big and-" she started to say, beginning to babble like Abby.

"Huge house, for pretty much just me since my dads away a lot"

"But..."

"You could always come round sometime" Tony suggested happily, grinning at Ziva's shocked smile. "You know watch a movie or something" he smiled.

Ziva stood silently; she didn't know what to say.

Tony if course realised this and took the chance to organise the meeting.

"My place. 7pm. I'll provide popcorn and choose a movie"

"Okay" Ziva stuttered, unusually tongue-tied.

Tony smiled as they continued to run, all thoughts of the phone call had flown out of Ziva's mind. They ran the rest of the route in silence, occasionally catching each others eyes and sharing a grin.

The school day passed in a frenzied blur. Ziva couldn't believe that she had only been at school for three days! Already there were other students who she could sit with in classes or students who would give her a nod in the corridor. Somehow the news of her friendship with Tony had already circulated meaning that even members of the blonde bimbo clan smiled at her between lessons. It seemed like Ziva had achieved a popularity level in three days that she had failed to come close to in three years at her Israeli high school. Maybe it was because she was friends with Tony, or maybe it was because she was no-longer the crazy Mossad girl who's dad everyone was scared of.

Whatever the reason was, Ziva loved it.

Both Abby and McGee met Ziva at her locker to walk home that evening. Tony, according to Abby, had landed himself in detention for not doing his math homework. This just proved to Ziva that Gibbs was most definitely not helping Tony with math homework as the homework hasn't even been done.

Much as Ziva missed Tonys lively company, his absence gave the trio a chance to discuss the curious case of DiNozzo Senior. As they wandered home Ziva filled the pair in on the call. As she got onto narrating their dialogue from their run Abby suddenly squealed.

"Your going to Tony's?" Abby screeched, as Ziva cursed herself for sharing that detail.

"Uh..."

"That's so cool- it's like a date- what are you going to wear- make up- hair" Abby babbled excitedly ignoring Ziva's uncomfortable expression and pausing only for breath. "Oh my gosh I can help you get ready!".

"Co-ol" said Ziva apprehensively, more than slightly worried about what an Abby makeover might involve.

"Ok so we can go to mine to investigate and then yours to get ready" Abby summarised with and ecstatic beam.

Ziva just nodded.

"McGee" Abby said, waving a hand in front of McGees eyes; McGee had apparently tuned out after the word makeover. "Sound like a plan?" she asked, ignoring his puzzled expression.

"Uh.. Yes Abby" muttered McGee, opting for the response that usually was close enough to what Abby wanted to hear.

This was indeed good enough for Abby and the trio wandered over to Abby's house to continue the investigation.

Ziva probably should not have been so surprised at Abby's choices of decoration, but the sheer amount of black still shocked her slightly. The walls were painted entirely black except for a border of little white white skulls along the top of each wall. The curtains were black lace and under the curtained windows was a long black desk complete with two laptops, a microscope, a neat line of black teddy bears and a smsll flash of colour in the form of a picture of Abby and McGee in a city that looked very like Washington D.C.. What shocked Ziva the most though was the item in the centre of the room: a black, wooden coffin, lined with black, lace blankets.

As soon as Abby reached the room she went straight to her computer and began typing at a frantic speed.

"Okay then Ziva" Abby began, her fingers still flying across the keyboard, "this is what I have now on Anthony DiNozzo Senior."

Abby told Ziva that Senior had been involved in all types of shady trading; from drug and gun dealing to stirring up gang wars simply in order to secure a deal. However due to his amazing legal team, plethora of contacts and the fact he never personally got his fingers dirty, he was virtually untouchable to the justice system.

"And here.." Abby said, pulling out a wad of papers, "is the 46 pages of evidence reports to prove it".

Ziva's jaw dropped, "when did you do that?".

"She doesn't sleep much" interrupted McGee, who's conclusion was confirmed by a nod from Abby, who appeared to have conjured up a Caf-Pow to sip on out of nowhere. "So where next?" McGee enquired excitedly.

"We find out how Tony is involved!" Ziva said in a business like manner.

Abby saluted (albeit with the wrong hand), before typing Tony's name into the NCIS search engine.

Ziva heard the beep of a problem before she saw the huge red "CONFIDENTIAL" pop onto the screen. Abby typed frantically on the keys.

"I can't get through" Abby cried sadly. "McGeeeee, why can't I get through?" Abby whined comically.

McGee leant over Abby and began typing at an indistinguishable speed.

"It's a very high level encryption" McGee stuttered nervously.

"Can you solve it?" Abby and Ziva asked simultaneously.

"I can try..."

Abby and Ziva raised their eyebrows, to both of them, the idea that McGee would try wasn't good enough- they wanted results.

"We can wait" Abby said bluntly before sitting down cross-legged on the floor, ready to wait.

"Abby, it's gonna take all night" McGee said desperately.

"Fine" said Abby, standing back up and glaring as Ziva watched the exchange in silence. "Ziva" she said turning to face an unusually apprehensive Ziva, "dinner then makeover time!" she finished, a smile growing oto her far as she dragged Ziva out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

a/n This chapter is a little longer than the last and I have also updated quicker than usual! Yay!

However I don't really know when updates will come because I am currently sitting my GCSEs :(. I will try my very best to update asap!

Ziva wasn't going to lie to herself, she was worried. Much as she loved Abby, and had no-problem with Abby's slightly eccentric style, she wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to meet Tony in head to toe black and a silver dog collar.

"So" said Abby excitedly,breaking Ziva's thoughts, "here's what I'm thinking". Ziva held her breath in anticipation. "I'm thinking fairly casual, but still pretty." Abby mused, as Zivas worry decreased slightly, "Soft, kinda girly colours with just a hint of ninja!" she finished happily, adding a ninja karate chop for effect.

Ziva let out an audible sigh of relief. That didn't sound too bad.

"Okay, sounds like a plan" Ziva said with a relieved smile.

"Right, lets go to yours and get ready" Abby squealed ecstatically grabbing Zivas hand.

"McGeeee", Abby shouted at the top of her lungs, "we're going to Zivas!" she finished before dragging Ziva out the door, not even waiting for a reply.

On the way across the road Abby continued to babble about how excited she was that she got to play dress up with Ziva. Apparently McGee wouldn't let Abby near his wardrobe ever since she had made one teensy comment about dying all his clothes black. Ziva's worry was creeping back.

As it happened Abby was an amazing stylist. She had pulled multiple outfits out of Zivas small wardrobe, marvelling at just how few clothes Ziva actually owned.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours of trying on clothes, Abby was satisfied. Every outfit Ziva had tried on had been met with an extremely blunt "no", Abby rejected them all (even the ones Ziva liked) so the process went on for hours and hours as Ziva steadily got even more bored. Abby however appeared to be having a fantastic time, a permanently huge grin on her face.

The outfit that Abby agreed on was relatively simple: black skinny jeans (Abby couldn't resist), a pale blue vest (which perfectly set off Ziva's olive skin) and a pair of white canvas shoes. Abby had also attacked Ziva face with mascara and other products that Ziva didn't even realise she owned! With her dark hair curling naturally over her shoulders, Ziva was finally ready to go.

At seven o'clock sharp Ziva knocked on the door of the DiNozzo mansion. Before she had even finished knocking, the door opened and Ziva saw Tonys grinning face in front of her.

"Wow Zi!" Tony said quietly, "you look- amazing".

"Thanks" Ziva said, blush rising into her cheeks, "you do not look too bad yourself Tony" she said with an embarrassed smile.

Tony just smiled and opened and opened the door wider to let Ziva inside. He couldn't put his finger on what made Ziva look so amazing, he suddenly felt stupid for not realising just how pretty she was.

Whilst Tony was musing Ziva's look Ziva was still in shock at the interior of Tony house! If it was even possible, the interior of the house was even more stunning and grand on the inside. The hall had a deep red carpet, as soon as Ziva had taken her shoes off she couldn't help but scrunch up her toes into the soft, sumptuous carpet. The walls were a plain but classy cream and the furniture was a deep brown, expensive looking wood.

"Shall I show you around?" Tony asked politely, sensing Ziva's awe at the size of the house.

Ziva just nodded.

As Ziva was shown around the house she constantly told Tony how beautiful the rooms were. The furnishings were all expensive looking and carefully picked out so they fitted the mood of each room perfectly. One thing that struck Ziva as odd though was the lack of pictures. Most houses had at least some family pictures somewhere, the DiNozzo house had none. Nor did it have any signs that someone actually lived there at all! The rooms were all spotless and there were no books or magazines out on any surfaces. The only hint that a teenager lived in the house was in the living room, the final room that Ziva saw. On either side of the largest television Ziva had ever seen were two floor to ceiling bookshelves full of DVDs.

As they walked into the room Tony turned to Ziva with a huge grin, "Et voila" Tony said proudly pointing to the DVD shelves.

"Wow" said Ziva, "that is a lot of DVDs!".

"What d'ya want to watch then" Tony asked, enjoying Ziva surprise.

"Well" Ziva stuttered, "I don't really know. I've not really seen many movies" Ziva trailed off quietly, "I've never really had the time".

"Well then Ziva David!" Tony said in his most theatrical voice, "I will enlighten you on the wondrous joys of American movies!".

"We can watch a classic movie such as dun-dun-dunnn:" Tony started, pausing at creating a drumroll for dramatic effect, "the Godfather, starring Al Pacino, Marlon Brando and Robert Duvall, directed by Francis Ford Coppola and released in 1973". Tony turned to Ziva expectantly, only to be met with a blank look.

"You've never seen the Godfather?" Tony cried, drawing in an exaggerated gasp of shock.

"Well, no" said Ziva sheepishly.

"It's all about gangsters and stuff" said Tony excitedly, "and their Italian- just like me!" he finished with a grin.

"Okay then" said Ziva, smiling at Tony's enthusiasm. "Let's watch that!" she said with a smile.

"Okay then" Tony said excitedly, pulling out the DVD with practiced ease and slipping it into the player. "You wanna sit down then and I'll get popcorn!".

"Actually, can I just go to the toilet?" asked Ziva quickly, not wanting to have to get up during the movie.

"Sure it's third door on the left I think?" said Tony nonchalantly.

Ziva wandered down the hall happily, marvelling once again at the beauty of the house. As she pushed opened the third door on the left she realised that Tony must have made a mistake. The room she found herself in was definitely not a bathroom, it was an office. To be specific, it looked like the office of one Anthony DiNozzo Senior.

Although she knew that it was wrong and that she really should leave, her instincts told her that she had a golden chance to find more out about the DiNozzo family. After a quick glance around Ziva was disappointed to see nothing incriminating at all. However, just as she gave the room a final glance she saw the corner of a file sticking out of the shelf.

She knew she didn't have much time, but her gut feeling told her that the file meant something. With the ease of an expert she whipped the file out, taking in the CONFIDENTIAL stamp on the front. She then ignored her urge to peek and tucked the folder up the back of her shirt, thankful for the fact that her shirt was tight enough to hold it in place, but thick enough to hide the shape. Feeling exceedingly proud of herself Ziva left the office and headed back to the living room, ready to watch a movie.

-•-

Ziva was relieved to see that Tony was completely oblivious to the fact that there was a confidential file stuffed up the back of her shirt.

Very quickly after the movie started Ziva forgot about the document, she forgot about the investigation, she forgot that her family were dead and that she was in a foreign country. For 2 hours and 55 minutes Ziva was completely lost in the tale of the Corleone family.

"You enjoy?" Tony asked hesitantly, slightly worried that Ziva had hated it.

"I loved it!" cried Ziva beaming from ear to ear.

"Well Ziva!" Tony said happily, the theatrical tone back in his voice, " there's more! The Godfather part two will be shown tomorrow at Casa de DiNozzo at 7pm!".

"I would love to attend" said Ziva with a wide smile, "See you tomorrow!" she finished heading towards the door which Tony chivalrously opened for her.

"Goodbye Zeeevahh!" Tony called to Ziva as she wandered down the long drive to go home.

Ziva just waved, she was so lucky to have a friend like Tony.

- The Next Day

As Abby, Ziva and McGee walked home from school they discussed the next step in their investigation. McGee had hacked and hacked almost all night, yet all he had found was an out of date picture, a fingerprint and a family tree before he had hit yet another layer of encryption had surfaced. The only thing McGee had found from the family tree was that there was a distinct possibility that the Dinozzos were descended from the Italian mafia. Ziva couldn't help but find it ironic that Tony had shown Ziva a movie about the Italian mafia when there was a high chance that if the characters had actually existed they could easily be Tony's cousins!

As soon as they reached Abby room/ lab, Ziva pulled the file out of her bag, she had found one of Gibbs' evidence bags to put it in so it didn't get contaminated.

As soon as Ziva pulled out the bag, Abby's face lit up with unsurpassable joy.

"Fingerprints!" she cried excitedly, snatching the bag from Ziva's grasp.

As soon as she had put the file down on the table she reached in to the draw of her desk and swiftly pulled on a pair if latex glove with the ease of a practised expert.

"First I can check the location of the prints on the documents using my microscope" Abby began quickly, bustling around, getting out equipment and distributing latex gloves.

Abby appeared to be putting the folder into a large clear plastic box, she then added various containers of various things (including boiling water and superglue) into the box before sealing it and wrapping the join with duct tape. Ziva had no idea what Abby was doing, or where she had produced all her equipment from, but McGee appeared to he nodding at Abby's movements which did increase her faith in Abby's experiment.

"The cyanoacrylate in the superglue vapour bonds with the oils from the fingerprints so we can see them" explained Abby excitedly, seeing Ziva's confusion and ignoring the fact that the frown on her face appeared to grow when 'cyanoacrylate' was mention. "Because it's on paper not a metal or plastic" Abby continued, "it's unlikely that we'll manage a nine or ten point match, nothing that would stand up in court. However there should be enough to show us who has been looking at the document."

"So what do we do now" Ziva asked politely, looking around at Abby and McGee.

"Now we wait"


	7. Chapter 7

a/n I want to apologize to everyone for everything regarding this chapter. First I had 2 months of exams then I went away and then I went away again and then I just couldn't find the words to write this chapter- it's been a killer to write and I'm still not happy with the results L thanks again to midawn who's pms are always in my mind whenever I sit down!

I think we had one or two more chapters left and I promise they will be updated much much quicker than this one! Thank you to any readers still here and any reviews, however harsh (I deserve it!) are always welcome and cherished. Also if anyone has an amazing idea for a better title any suggestions are much appreciated!

I hope you enjoy and of course disclaimer: I own zilch

After what seemed like hours of waiting, Abby suddenly proclaimed that the results were ready.

She smoothly pulled on a fresh pair of gloves before carefully easing out the file.

"Okaay" said Abby, carefully positioning the file onto what looked like a toast rack so that it would stand up independently.

Shining a bright torch onto the folder she carefully photographed the newly visible prints, sending them straight across to her whirring laptop.

"Ok-ay" she said as she finished snapping photos, "lets run these prints!".

Hitting a series of keys at an incredible speed Abby set the computer to begin running prints against various databases.

"Sorry kiddos it's another wait" Abby said with a frown as the computer continued to scroll images. Ziva frowned as the computer whirred gently, borrowing the file had seemed like a good idea at the time, but what was she actually hoping to find?

Suddenly Abby's cry broke Ziva's musings; "We have a hit" she said excitedly as Ziva and McGees heads whipped round to look at the screen. "Anthony DiNozzo Sr" Abby finished disappointedly. There would have only been an issue if they hadn't found Senior's prints! Thankfully the computer beeped again giving them a more interesting result; "Anthony DiNozzo Jr *Restricted Access*" Abby said bemusedly, "why are his prints on Senior's file?" asked Abby melodramatically.

"And why are they restricted?" asked Ziva in an equally dramatic tone. Despite their jokes, both girls were serious; what secrets was Tony hiding. Whatever they were, Abby and Ziva wanted to know.

Suddenly another beep interrupted their musings. A familiar face popped up onto the screen. It was not however, a face that they expected. Staring at them were the piercing blue eyes of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Oh" Ziva cried quietly, trying to process how Gibbs fitted into the puzzle. This must somehow be linked to the time Tony phoned Gibbs. What linked the ruthless business leader, the stoic NCIS agent and the fun loving schoolboy? Suddenly the pieces fell into place. Ziva understood.

"I understand!" Ziva said excitedly, turning to Abby and McGee, her face lit up with a jubilant smile. "Gibbs must be using Tony to get to Senior!" she began speaking quickly and barely stopping for breath, "Tony can steal documents and pass them onto Gibbs whilst his father is away on business trips, Gibbs can photograph them and they can be the proof they need! I wouldn't be surprised if Tonys planted bugs in the office and stuff!" she gushed, watching as the realization dawned on Abby and McGee's faces.

"Of course" said Abby loudly, jumping up to engulf Ziva in a giant bear hug. McGee just smiled widely before being dragged into the hug by Abby, a bemused expression on his face.

"So Tony is like an uncover spy?" Abby stated quietly, "that's awesome" she added, her grin widening.

"Yes but he cannot know that we know" replied Ziva tentatively, "it would not be good for him to know that we had been spying on him. It must be a secret okay" she finished looking in Abby's direction.

Abby just smiled back sweetly.

Further investigations had confirmed Ziva's theory. McGee had finally been able to hack into the NCIS system and had managed to enter Tony's *restricted access* profile. The page had confirmed Tony was on a joint operation with Gibbs.

Elated by their success Abby decided now was the perfect time to grill Ziva on her relationship with Tony. At this conversation Ziva dropped the Mossad shield and actually began to talk like a genuine American high school girl. She gushed about how they had chatted about school and sports and their favourite foods, she chattered about how half-way through the film Tony had started putting pieces of popcorn in her hair.

"Ziva loves Tony!" Abby mocked good naturedly, taking in Ziva's sheepish grin; she couldn't even deny it.

"It is true" Ziva said quietly, partly to Abby but partly to herself, "I am head over feet in love with him" she said, trailing away as she realized just how crazy for Tony DiNozzo she was.

Abby suddenly spluttered as the laughter she had been holding tumbled out. "It's head over heels Ziva – Not head over feet!" she said with another giggle, responding to Ziva's affronted expression. Thankfully, Ziva's formerly confused face broke into a smile as she realized Abby wasn't actually laughing at her feelings for Tony.

"I am going over again tonight" Ziva said with a grin, "you need to help me get ready again!".

-Obviously Abby hadn't turned down the chance for another makeover session and as Ziva approached the huge door of the DiNozzo mansion (a business folder tucked up the back of her jacket, ready for return) she felt the most excited that she had ever felt.

Ziva entered the house to find the movie room already set up for the perfect night in. The movie was already in the player, the straws were in the drinks and the popcorn was in the bowls.

They watched the film in near silence with just Tony's occasional whispered sidenotes to take her away from the unbelievable world of the Corleones.

The credits began to roll and Tony turned to look at her, his sea green eyes enquiring as to what Ziva was thinking.

"It's even better than the original!" Ziva said in awe.

Tony grinned and looked straight into Ziva's eyes, "Ziva David, I think I love you!". With that he moved closer to her on the sofa and put one finger under her chin to lift her face up to his. Then he gently leant down and kissed her lightly on the lips as she smiled and kissed him back. Tony's other hand moved into her loose brown hair as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Fireworks were going off in Ziva's head, and Tony's as they continued to kiss.

It was the most magical kiss. The kind of kiss you have in a fairytale when the prince kisses the princess or in a movie when the hero finally realizes that the heroine has been perfect for him all along. It was the type of kiss you think can't actually exist, the kiss that can only exist when two people are perfectly in tune with each other. It was the kiss of soulmates.

As the kiss continued Tony's hands moved down to Ziva's back before suddenly, they stopped.

"Ziva" he said gently, breaking away from the kiss with a suspicious smile, "what's with your jacket?".

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked confusedly, longing to return to the magic kiss.

"There's something inside your jacket" he said, with a classic smile and a soft laugh before pulling on the shoulders of her jacket. Ziva began to shrug her way out of the jacket before realizing what was there.

Before Tony's confused eyes and Ziva's scared eyes the plain, brown folder fell to the floor.

As if in slow motion Tony reached down to pick up the folder, lifting it up as realization dawned on his paling face.

"I let you in Ziva, and you stole from me?" Tony stuttered, his expression a contorted mixture of confusion, anger and regret. "I trusted you Ziva… And you broke the trust" he finished as Ziva stared up at him, shame and sadness in her eyes, before she ran from the room.


End file.
